


The Call

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I was just bored, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and yunhyeong his victim, donghyuk teasing king, kinda hoodie kink i guess, they're boyfies in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Yunhyeong received a text from Donghyuk as he got off the subway, a photo of his boyfriend in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a hoodie."hurry up before i take care of this myself"This motherfucker.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much to say about this one, i didn't even know if i was going to post it,, it's just another pwp idea i came up with and wrote out of boredom, also kinda a gift to myself after finishing my semester yey! anyways, i hope you enjoy :P

Donghyuk had asked Yunhyeong to tell him when he was 15 minutes away from home, so without much questioning Yunhyeong texted him when he was getting off the subway to let him know he was almost there. The walk from the station to their apartment usually took around that much time.

He expected Donghyuk to ask him to buy something at the convenience store or to get take out for dinner, but what he didn’t expect was getting a photo notification and seeing his boyfriend sitting on a chair in front of the mirror with only a big grey hoodie on and nothing else. His dick in one hand while the other held the phone covering his face. 

“ _hurry up before i take care of this myself,”_ read the text below. 

_This motherfucker_. 

Yunhyeong locked his phone in panic, afraid someone around him might have seen the photo his boyfriend just sent, but everyone was running around too busy with their own lives to notice. He stood in the corner of the street, covering his phone with his entire body and replied. 

“ _donghyuk what the fuCKK_ ”, he typed. 

Yunhyeong started walking again, not realizing he had doubled the speed, and after a minute the phone in his pocket buzzed again. 

This time it was a video, just five seconds long. Donghyuk was still sitting in front of the mirror and was holding the bottom of his hoodie in between his teeth, showing his abs as he slowly jerked himself. Yunhyeong swallowed heavily, repressing the need to scream in the middle of the street. 

Without replying to Donghyuk, Yunhyeong started speeding towards their apartment, only a few blocks away and less than ten minutes if he rushed. His phone vibrated again, this time longer and Yunhyeong took a deep breath before answering Donghyuk’s call. 

“What?”

“ _Hurry up~,_ ” Donghyuk whined, his voice was breathy, “ _should I finish alone?_ ”

“No, no wait I’m ten minutes away,” he was close to running at this point. 

“ _That’s too long..._ ” he sighed from the other side of the phone. “ _I’ll just start by myself...”_

“Donghyuk —” Yunhyeong was cut by his boyfriend’s groan and stopped on his feet for two seconds to take a deep breath, putting all his will power in not getting a boner in the busy Mapo streets. “What are you doing?”

“ _N-nothing, just..._ ” he was cut by his own moan, “ _f_ _ingering myself waiting for you to- ah... to come and fill me up._ ”

“Donghyuk, fuck _off_ ,” Yunhyeong cursed at him, but the only sounds coming from the phone were Donghyuk’s heavy breaths. “ _Five_ minutes. I’ll be there in five minutes just _wait_.”

More moans in reply. 

They stayed on the phone and Yunhyeong almost fell as he speed walked to their building. He might have accidentally pushed two or three people getting in his way and didn’t even stop to apologize, Donghyuk’s moans too distracting to pay attention to other people. 

“ _Are you close?_ ” he asked in a whimper. 

“I’m right around the corner, fuck.”

Yunhyeong speed up as the sounds Donghyuk was making filled his ear, running into the building and desperately pressing the elevator’s button. 

“Why is it taking so fucking long!” he complained, the elevator still five floors away. 

Yunhyeong was anxiously patting his feet on the floor, rushing in when the door hadn’t even fully opened and pressing the buttons violently. Maybe it was Donghyuk on the phone moaning for him to hurry, but the elevator going all the way to the 15th floor felt so slow he was about to scream. 

He heard Donghyuk’s moans coming from their room as soon as he stepped through the door, almost forgetting to take off his shoes and starting to take off his clothes on the small hallway leading to his boyfriend. 

When Yunhyeong got to the room, shirtless and his pants already unbuttoned, he found Donghyuk still with the gray hoodie on and his legs wide open as he pleasured himself leaking with precum. 

Yunhyeong was panting after running all the way there, and the image in front of him finally gave him the boner he was trying to repress on his way home. 

“Honestly fuck you,” he groaned as he clumsily took off his pants and underwear. 

“Fuck _me_ , then,” Donghyuk teased curling his fingers and making himself moan again. 

Yunhyeong jumped in bed naked, and stopped Donghyuk from fingering himself, carefully removing his hand not to hurt him and locking both of his hands above his head.

“That’s my job, baby,” he said before kissing him as his hand found its way between Donghyuk’s legs, easily getting in as he had already stretched himself enough. 

Donghyuk moaned in Yunhyeong's mouth louder than before, Yunhyeong finding his prostate easily and slowly pressing into it.

“It always feels better when it’s you,” he cried against his lips. 

“You should’ve waited for me, then.”

“I thought it would be fun to build up the expectation,” Donghyuk teased with a flirty smile forming on his flushed face. 

“You just love torturing me,” Yunhyeong bit back, fastening his speed and making Donghyuk whimper beneath him. 

“You’re torturing _me_ by not fucking me already,” he complained.

Yunhyeong kissed him again and positioned himself at his entrance, helping Donghyuk wrap his legs around his waist as he thrusted in. There was no time to lose, going in fast and increasing his speed the louder Donghyuk got.

His hoodie laid just above his bellybutton, showing off just a bit of his flexed abs all the way down to his happy trail. That, added to his red cheeks partially covered by the sleeve over his mouth, was driving Yunhyeong crazy. 

It only took Donghyuk a few more thrusts to reach his climax, already on the edge even from before Yunhyeong got to him. He didn’t even need to touch his dick to come all over his stomach. 

Yunhyeong was close as well, and the way Donghyuk clenched his ass around him only helped him cum faster inside of him. He stayed as he was for a minute, still trying to catch his breath. The picture of Donghyuk’s ass leaking with his cum once he got out of him almost makes him want to start all over again.

He leaned over Donghyuk, kissing him deeply as both of them were still feeling high after the orgasm. 

“Why are you like this?” Yunhyeong asked, softly stroking Donghyuk’s hair. 

“C’mon! It’s fun, isn’t it?” Donghyuk laughed, hugging him by the waist to bring him closer. “Don’t you love it?” he questioned innocently as he pouted asked for another kiss.

“It’s _you_ I love,” Yunhyeong said against his mouth, diving into another kiss that felt as if lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, it's always very appreciated 🥺💕
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
